This specification relates to predicted future medical profiles.
People may seek healthcare for various reasons including a common sickness, e.g., a cold; an injury, e.g., one caused by a car accident; a chronic condition, e.g., diabetes; and preventative medicine. Over the course of a lifetime patients may pay for the healthcare themselves. An insurance company may cover some of the patients' healthcare costs. A government agency may pay for some of the patients' healthcare costs.